Five Gundams and a Baby
by DA Sarit
Summary: *Updated* Ever see the movie Three Men and a Baby?! Well this is five gundam pilots and a baby! Our G-boys are able to battle and defeat OZ...but can they cope with a tiny infant when she comes into their lives unannounced?!
1. Chapter One

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby pt. 1/?

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: we don't own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!

Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, sap, humor, fluff, author inserts (later), and language.

Rating: PG-13 for language.

Pairings: like we're going to say….teehee

Note: me and my friend MA (aka Sarit) were very bored and came up with this little idea. Hehe…never leave us alone with the boys….

Archive: um…get back to us on that

Feedback: Much loved thanks!

'thoughts'

Heero frowned as he came up to his Gundam and looked around. He looked closely over at the area around the field, but couldn't detect anything with his senses. But something inside of him screamed out that something was wrong. Sighing, he shrugged, then went up to his Gundam to get ready for his mission.

He got up to the cockpit and looked at his controls, then began to swiftly start his Gundam up. Suddenly, a soft cry sounded behind him, startling him. He pulled out his gun and turned around, searching for the source of the sound.

But, as he looked around, he found nothing that could produce the sound he had heard. Frowning, he looked down and his eyes widened in shock. There, on the floor of the cockpit of his Wing, was a small basket where a tiny baby was laying. The little baby giggled as it looked up at the Japanese pilot. Heero stared at the bundle, then slowly put his gun away and moved around the seat so he could look into the basket closer. 'No bombs...no gas pellets...no transmitters...' his mind went through the motions of checking for signs of anyone finding him. But he kept on staring at the wiggling child. 

Finally, satisfied that nothing of any danger was there, he examined the child.

The baby, a sweet little girl, looked up at the Japanese pilot, her blue eyes wide and trusting. Her fist flayed around her until she caught the tail end of Heero's tank top. It was such a pretty color...

Taking it in her hand, she shoved the piece of fabric in her mouth, blinking innocently.

Heero stared at the baby in mute confusion, then grabbed his shirt back from the mouth. Grimacing at the wet stain, he noticed a note sticking on top of the basket. Grabbing it, he opened it and read:

__

Dear Mr. Gundam Pilot.

I know that you are a good man for you are willing to protect anyone that is innocent. I saw that you were nearby and knew that I could trust you to watch over my baby. Please take care of her. Her name is Shaina. 

Thank you.

Heero stared at the note in absolute confusion, then looked at the baby again.

The baby, or Shaina, pouted. Her lower lip began to quiver and her eyes filled with tears at her toy being taken from her. It had tasted so good! It was nice and soft and pretty!

Her piercing blue eyes glared at him. She did not appreciate having her chew toy being taken from her so abruptly. To show her discontent, she opened her mouth and voiced her anger vocally.

"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Heero's eyes widened as the baby proceeded to become quite vocal. He looked around frantically for something to shut the kid up. Finally, he spotted a bag next to the basket and pulled it over. Finally, he found some kind of weird looking toy that rattled and gave it to the baby quickly. Shaina's cries abruptly stopped as she held the rattle in her little hand. Her tears abruptly ceased a smile on her face as she shook the toy. So absorbed with the item in her hand, she failed to notice that her grip was still slippery from when she was drooling over Heero's shirt.

She gave the little rattle a hard shake and it slipped from her fingers, smacking right into Heero's forehead.

She giggled.

Heero grunted and rubbed his head, then glared at the offending toy. "Omae o korosu." he whispered softly as he gave it back to the baby. Sighing softly, he stood up and went over to his com unit and got the safehouse com unit up. He hoped that maybe Quatre or Trowa would answer so he wouldn't have to listen to any sarcasm.

The baby waved the rattle in her hand gaily once again.

A static field filled the screen for a moment before the picture formed into the living room of the group's current safehouse.

A young man, no older than sixteen, in shorts and a tee shirt, was dancing around the room with a mop. His long chestnut hair was in a braid that fell well past his knees. His head bopped up and down as he sang to himself.

"I'm a...sex pistol!!!!"

Heero growled softly to himself and sighed. "No such luck." he snarled out softly and then growled out a sharp, "Duo!"

"Huh?" Duo blinked, straining his ears over the loud music. He blinked and caught sight of the com screen on. He lowered the volume, but didn't turn the music off. "Hee-chan!!! What's up my man?!!"

Heero glared at Duo and said, "Is Quatre or Trowa there? Something's come up." He hoped the baby would keep silent enough so that he could avoid any annoying Duo snoopiness.

"What? Oh, nah...Q-man and Tro had a mission come in. Fei is still out in the hangar polishing his precious 'Nataku.'" Duo snorted, rolling his eyes. "What's up?!"

A sniffle, then a soft wail began behind Heero.

Duo frowned, his eyes narrowing. "What's that noise?!"

Heero debated. 'Play dumb or tell the truth....play dumb or tell the truth.' His face remained impassive, as he said, "Nothing."

"Uh huh. Then how come it sounds like your coolant valve has a leak?!" Duo countered his violet eyes narrowing.

The wail grew in volume until it was near glass shattering. "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Iieee!!!!!!!!" Duo covered his ears from the loud wail. "Where the fuck did you get a freakin' baby???!!!!!!!!"

Heero glared at the braided pilot, then looked behind him at the baby. 'Great...now she's crying again. K'so...' Growling softly, he tried to figure out how to stop her from crying.

Duo snickered, leaning on the mop as he watched Heero lean down. This was great! What ass gave Heero a baby?! The guy was socially incompetent.

Shaina wailed, her tiny fists flaying around her. Her little tummy was growling something fierce. She was just so very hungry and this mean, green thing wouldn't feed her! It tasted nice, but she wanted her bottle!!

Heero looked around then found a bottle in the bag. Frowning thoughtfully, he put the bottle in the wailing baby's mouth, hoping she would take it. Shaina blinked, staring at the round object in her mouth. She sniffed, then put the nip in her mouth and smiled, sucking happily. Sighing in relief, Heero turned back to Duo and glared at Duo. "There. Do you know when they're going to be back?" he asked coldly.

Smirking, Duo shrugged. "Not for at least 48 hours I think. Why? Ain't I good enough for your little secret, Hee-chan?!"

Growling softly, Heero turned his eyes away and said, "Fine. Come to Wing and get Shaina so I can go on my mission." he snapped out.

"Shaina? Ah...how cute. Though never pictured you for the fatherly type, Hee-chan." Duo smirked, then waggled his eyebrows. "It ain't Relena's is it?! You naughty boy you..."

Heero growled angrily and said, "No it isn't mine! Now get your ass over here!" he snarled and shut off the com link, fuming.

"Yes sir!" Duo smirked, mock saluting the blank screen. Shaking his head, he dashed into his room to put his clothes on. He wasn't about to face Heero half-naked. Though the idea was tempting...but nah. Hilde would kill him for sure.

Heero looked around at the baby and sighed softly. 'Quiet at last.' he thought to himself in relief. He looked at his chronometer. If Duo got here within half an hour, he'd make it to perform his mission. "Now if that baka will get here soon, things will be good." he said softly and sighed.

Some time later, dressed in his customary black priest outfit, Duo entered the hangar. Bouncing over towards Wing, he hopped up and poked his head inside the cockpit. "Awww...she's so cute..."

Heero glared at Duo and sighed as he looked down at the sleeping baby. He lifted the basket and bag and shoved them at the braided pilot and said shortly, "She just fed, so she might need changing. Now get out of here so I can get to my mission." 

"Uh huh." Duo replied absently, staring at the angelic face of Shaina as she slept. She was so sweet and cute! "If ya don't mind me askin'...where'd ya get her?!"

Heero stared at his boards as he began powering up Wing. "I found her inside Wing." he growled out as he turned his gaze back up at the lingering Duo. "Now do you mind leaving?" he asked snidely.

"Gee...testy today, ain't we?!" Duo rolled his eyes, ignoring Heero's snide comment. Holding the little baby to his chest, he jumped down to the floor. Growling softly in annoyance, Heero closed the hatch to Wing and lifted off. Rolling his eyes at his fellow pilot, Duo bounded back into the safehouse, holding a still slumbering Shaina. How she could sleep through that racket was beyond him.

Wufei walked back into the safehouse and turned as he heard Duo come back into the safehouse. "Maxwell! Where the hell....what the hell is that?!" he said in confusion as he saw the bundle, the bag and the basket that the braided pilot held.

Rolling his eyes, Duo ignored Wufei as he placed the bag and basket on the floor. He sat on the couch, holding the tiny bundle in his arms gently. "Don't tell me you've never seen a baby before, Fei?! Geez..."

Wufei snorted and said, "Of course I've seen a baby, but what in Nataku's name are you doing with one?!"

"Beats me. Heero found her in his Gundam. Didn't say anything except for me to take her inside so he could go on his precious mission." Duo rolled his eyes heavenward. Sometimes Heero took the mission thing a little too seriously.

Wufei snorted softly, then went over by the other pilot. He looked at the bag, then saw the letter. Smirking, he looked at it and said, "Hmm...here's the answer." He handed it to the other boy and sighed.

"Huh?" Taking the letter, Duo looked it over. He cursed, crumbling it up and throwing it across the room. "Shit! What kind of mother abandons their kid to a Gundam Pilot?!"

Not used to keeping his voice down, Duo inadvertently woke the baby. Shaina blinked, rubbing her eyes with her fists. Her lip quivered, just on the brink of a full-scale wail.

Wufei glared at Duo and said, "Way to go, baka. Now she's awake." Snorting, he went over and grabbed the letter again, rereading it with a small frown. 'It really is sad when a mother abandons their child.' he thought to himself as he looked at the child.

"Well, I ain't seein' you help any!" Duo growled back at Wufei. He smiled down at the little girl, making faces at her.

She frowned, about to start wailing until she saw his long braid. Smiling gaily, she reached out and pulled, stuffing the end of his braid in her mouth happily.

"EWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! Baby slobber!!!"

Wufei hid his snicker behind his hand and went over to the bag. Finding a pacifier, he brought it out and took the braid from the baby, then placed the nook in her mouth.

"You say one word to the others and you're gonna find Nataku looking like a Christmas Tree." Duo threatened, glaring at Wufei angrily.

Wufei smirked and said, "This is going to be interesting. I wonder if Trowa and Quatre will know how to handle this child better than you and Heero."

"Oh really? Well Mr. Know-It-All, why don't you handle her?!" Duo challenged, getting up and thrusting the baby into Wufei's arms. "I go repairs to do on Deathscythe. See ya!" 

Wufei opened his mouth to retort, then looked down at the baby, bemused. "Shit..." he said softly as he looked down at the baby.

Shaina blinked, sucking on her pacifier as she gazed up at Wufei. Her blue eyes trained on his onyx, staring into his eyes deeply. Yep, he'd do all right. Her face scrunched up and she began to whimper. A foul stench wafted into the air.

Wufei scrunched up his nose at the smell that had just then killed all of his olfactory senses. "Aw man...she would." he said and looked over at the bag. Placing her down on the carpet near him, Wufei searched for and found some spare diapers and wipes. Looking at the baby, he sweatdropped and said softly, "Here goes."

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Five Gundams and a Baby pt. 2/?  
  
Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!  
  
Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, sap, humor, fluff, author inserts (later), and language…we forgot to add in Shounen-ai and possible YAOI!!! *falls over laughing*  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language.  
  
Pairings: like we're going to say….teehee  
  
Note: Well…we'd finally gotten a bit sick of our other copost so we're like…let's work on this one! *cackles* Watch it for cute sap stuff!! Enjoy and please review!  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Heero frowned as he walked along the path, heading for the safehouse. He was in deep thought about his latest his mission, wondering on what OZ was planning. 'Hopefully nothing too much.' he thought with a grunt. He'd almost forgotten the little bundle that had been left in his Gundam. Occasionally, he'd look in his security cameras, wondering how some woman had left a baby in his cockpit. But, no matter how hard he looked, she remained ever elusive. Grunting again with that thought, he opened the door and headed in.  
  
"DUO!!! KISAMA!!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND GET THIS FORMULA READY!!!"  
  
Heero closed his eyes, almost smirking at the annoyance in the Chinese man's voice.  
  
"I'm coming, already!! Don't get your pants into a bind, Wu-man!" Duo's own irritated voice retorted from inside the depths of the house. He soon appeared, a basket of clothing in his arms. The clothes (mostly baby clothes) nearly covered his head, making his vision extremely limited. He didn't even notice as he ran smack right into Heero, knocking them both over. "GAH!!"  
  
Heero grunted as he was knocked over then glared at Duo. "Baka." He growled out, then looked up as a growl came from the living room entryway.  
  
Wufei glared at them both as he held Shaina, jostling her comfortingly. "Are you two done with your rendezvous?! Or do I have to get a mop on your heads?!"   
  
"Oh shut up. Like I'm that desperate!" Duo retorted, coming to his feet and dusting himself off. He stared mournfully at the now scattered clothes. "Damnit! It took me two hours to fold all that shit!"  
  
Shaina blinked, her thumb in her mouth as she watched the escapades before her. She giggled, bubbles blowing out of her mouth as she waved gaily at Heero. Heero fought down the smirk that threatened as he got back up. He went over to the baby and took her from Wufei. "Help him out." He said before taking his bag and the baby upstairs.  
  
"What?! Who do you....get back here, kisama!!" Wufei growled out then tumbled over as his feet got tangled in clothes. "MAXWELL!!!"  
  
"Don't blame me!" Duo smirked down at the struggling Wufei. He smirked evilly, rubbing his hands together in glee. "GERONIMO!!!" He then proceeded to jump into the pile of clothes.  
  
"MAXWELL YOU BAKA!!! CLEAN THIS UP!!" Wufei shouted out as he managed to get the cloth unwound from his ankles. He growled and huffed as he got up, then went into the kitchen to get the formula going, muttering the whole way.  
  
"You're just no fun, Fei. None at all." Duo pouted as he watched Wufei head into the kitchen. He snickered, shaking his head. Some people had no idea the joys of jumping onto clean clothes. Gathering the clothing up, he placed it into the basket once more, then headed for the upstairs to put the clothes away.  
  
~**~~**~  
  
Giggling at the noise downstairs, Shaina continued to blow little bubbles. Waving her arms in the air, she grabbed a hold of Heero's green shirt and tugged. Heero smiled slightly at the baby as he went into his room then placed her on the bed as he put away his stuff and booted up his laptop. He then picked her up again and sat her on his lap while he did his report. About to protest as she was set down, Shaina cooed and giggled, waving her arms as she watched the laptop. Her eyes widened, and then she giggled as she began to 'help' Heero type his report. Heero smirked as he worked swiftly; his fingers steady, as he made sure nothing she 'typed' came up. He kissed her on the head, feeling a warmth wash over him, as he smelled her scent of newness. He liked having this little one around...though he wasn't too sure on what he was doing.  
  
After putting the clothes away, Duo stuck his head through the door to Heero's room. He grinned, watching the Perfect Soldier with the little baby. Shaina was bouncing excitedly on his lap as she pointed at the screen of the laptop. She squealed excitedly, all but bouncing out of Heero's arms. Heero chuckled slightly as he finally finished and shut the laptop down after sending off his report. He got up and smoothly settled Shaina on his hip, then glanced over at Duo, his face becoming emotionless once again. "Done?"  
  
"Yeah, we're done." Duo replied, frowning slightly at the sudden change in Heero. He couldn't help but grin as he watched Shaina grab a hold of Heero's shirt and stuff it in her mouth. "Dinner should be ready."  
  
Heero wrinkled his nose at Shaina's attack on his shirt. "When are Quatre and Trowa coming?" He asked crisply as he walked past Duo and head downstairs.  
  
"Actually, they were supposed to have been here already." Duo frowned thoughtfully. The two had been due to come back shortly before Heero's return from his own mission, but they weren't home yet. Shaina just sucked happily on the piece of fabric, her blue eyes wide with interest. Shrugging, Heero went into the kitchen, eyes narrowing as he saw Wufei.   
  
Wufei looked up, frowning. "Must you let her do that?" He demanded as he finished up with the noodles.  
  
Heero shrugged and sat down. "It's clean."  
  
"Awww Fei! It won't hurt nothin'!" Duo grinned, bounding over to the counter to help. Personally, he thought it was cute. It was good for Heero to have something to take care of besides his Gundam. Finished with her chew toy, Shaina sniffed, then smacked her lips, her hands reaching out imploringly at Wufei for the food she could smell. She was hungry!!  
  
"Wufei she's hungry." Heero said in a flat tone of voice.  
  
"No, you think?" Wufei said sarcastically, then came over with a bottle. He cocked an eyebrow as Heero stared at the bottle. "Don't tell me you don't know how to feed a baby?" He grumbled. Heero shrugged and took the bottle. He looked at it apathetically, then glanced at Shaina. Shaina stared back at him, then looked at the bottle. Her lower lip began to quiver and sniffles came from her as she wailed slightly. She didn't want the bottle; she wanted grown up food! Duo hid a grin behind his hand before placing a bowl of rice and noodles in front of Heero, along with some chopsticks.  
  
Ignoring her plea for 'grown-up food', Heero leaned her back slightly and gently pushed the nipple into her mouth. He murmured softly to her in Japanese as he rocked her. Wufei smirked as he shook his head, then went back to getting the rest of the food ready. Sniffling, Shaina finally gave in, taking the nipple into her mouth. After a moment, she slurped happily. Duo snickered, winking at Wufei. Heero seemed to be a natural at this 'father' business. Wufei smirked back, then brought over the vegetables and sauces. "Get the plates, Maxwell. Do something useful!" He said peevishly, then cocked an eyebrow as Heero chuckled slightly, though he didn't look up.  
  
"I am doing something useful, you blockhead!" Duo retorted angrily, poking Wufei in the leg. He pulled out a pitcher from the refrigerator, setting it on the table. He then went and picked out some glasses for the three of them. Only at that time did he get the plates, just to tick Wufei off. Wufei snorted and rolled his eyes, then sat down. He smirked as Heero lifted Shaina up and burped her. Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei, then sat down as well. Piling food onto his plate, he lifted his fork to his lips, just as the front door opened and shut.  
  
Heero glanced up as he heard the door open and shut and nodded at Wufei. Wufei slid silently to the edge, his gun out and ready. His eyes were trained on the hallway, as they remained silent. "Hello? Anyone here?" A soft, male voice sounded as soft footsteps could be heard.  
  
Duo let out a breath. "Remind me to kill Q later for scaring me to death..." Shaina blinked, pulling the bottle back as she cooed.  
  
"In here, Winner." Wufei called out as he put his gun down. Heero relaxed and kissed Shaina on the head as Wufei went back into the dining room.  
  
"Duo? Wufei?" Trowa's soft voice came out as well as he followed the blond in.  
  
"Wufei! Where...oh my." Quatre stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes wide as he entered the kitchen. His eyes immediately fell on Heero and the bundle in the Japanese pilot's arms. His mouth dropped open in complete shock.  
  
"Hey, Q-man!" Duo snickered, waving to the stunned blond. Shaina blinked, then giggled, and waved to the two newcomers with a laugh.  
  
"We have a new guest it would seem." Trowa mused quietly as he gazed at the little one. He cocked an eyebrow at them in question.  
  
"Shaina. Heero found her in his gundam before he went on a mission." Wufei supplied with a smirk as Heero ignored them and went back to feeding the little baby.  
  
"Oh the poor thing!" Quatre shook his head, the shock immediately disappearing as he went over and sat next to Heero. He grinned as the little baby waved gaily before taking the bottle into her mouth again and slurping loudly.  
  
Heero didn't look up as Trowa looked over Quatre's shoulder in curiosity, watching the little baby as she ate. "It would seem you have been handling her just fine." He said with a slight smirk as he caught the smirk of amusement from Heero.  
  
Wufei snorted and rolled his eyes. "Maxwell's damn near impossible in the help department." He said as he thwapped Duo upside the head.  
  
"Hey! I've been helping!" Duo retorted, holding his braid in his hands protectively as he glared at Wufei. Quatre grinned at Heero, then smiled at Shaina as she smacked her lips and pulled the bottle away with a contented belch. Heero murmured to her in Japanese again as he brought her to his shoulder and burped her. He didn't say anything as he got up and took her from the room to put her down.  
  
Trowa cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Duo and Wufei. "He's gotten...warmer." He said before sitting down and spooning up some food.  
  
"Yeah...I don't think I've ever seen Heero like this before." Quatre said softly, watching in the direction Heero and Shaina had departed. There was a soft smile on his face, a smile of happiness for their friend.  
  
"No kidding. It's...weird. They've taken to teach other so well too." Duo admitted. He was horrible with kids; always had been and probably always would be. Though Shaina was a precious little thing, when she wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs at any rate.  
  
Wufei shrugged. "Sometimes the hardest of us is softest inside. He best be careful." He said before eating some vegetables.  
  
"Having emotions for life is not wrong, Wufei." Trowa said softly, smiling.  
  
"No, but Wufei is right." Duo said softly, looking out the window. "How can we keep her, especially with the way our lives are?" Quatre's smile vanished and he looked down. He didn't even want to think of what could happen to that sweet baby.  
  
"We'll just have to find an orphanage before we have to go on a new mission." Wufei said with a shrug, though he too was troubled inside. He'd grown to care for the little one in the past few days. Trowa cocked an eyebrow as he gazed at Duo and Wufei. He kept quiet, shrugging as he ate.  
  
Of all of them, Duo knew it would be the hardest on Heero. Heero had grown very attached to the little one, even though he hadn't been around the little girl as much as he and Wufei. 'Admit it, Maxwell. You'll miss her too.' Heero came back into the room silently and began eating. Wufei asked quietly how the missions had gone and talk was given for that.   
  
Not long after dinner was finished, a loud wailing could be heard in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Duo winced, sighing. He should have known it was too good to be true for Shaina to be good all night. "And so it begins..."  
  
"Go to bed...I'll take care of her." Heero said, as he got up, not looking at them as he silently left the room and headed for Shaina's room.   
  
Wufei sighed softly. "Why our fate..." He said quietly before grabbing the dishes and heading to clean them, joined by a silent Trowa. Duo sighed, joining Wufei and Trowa with the clean up of the kitchen. It was going to be hard to give up the little brat...but he had a feeling it was going to be the hardest on Heero.  
  
~**~~**~  
  
Getting up silently, Quatre made his way after Heero. Climbing the stairs, he frowned as the little girl continued to wail. The soft sounds of crooning came from the room as Heero sang softly to the baby. He rocked her gently, letting his soft voice soothe her. Shaina sniffled, rubbing her eyes with her hands as she looked up at Heero. Smiling softly, Quatre tiptoed inside, taking a seat near the wall as he watched the two silently. Shaina stopped wailing, her eyes following the blond. Turning away from Quatre as he rocked Shaina, Heero kept on singing the soft lullaby. He rocked her gently as he walked back towards the crib, crooning to her.  
  
"You're very good with her, Heero." Quatre said softly, watching as Shaina quieted, sucking her thumb as she looked up at Heero with sleepy eyes. Not answering as he continued soothing her, Heero went to the chair that was near her crib. He sat down slowly, singing softly as he rocked her gently. Quatre smiled, getting up. He picked up a blanket and went over and wrapped it around Heero's shoulders. He smiled at the Japanese pilot before patting him on the shoulder and leaving him alone. Shaina yawned hugely, her eyes drooping shut. Her little hand reached out for Heero, as if knowing he'd be there to take care of her and keep her safe. Heero took the small hand and kissed the little fingers as he rocked her. He resumed singing softly, eyes soft as he watched the little one with clear eyes. Shaina smiled at him softly, her small fingers wrapping around his finger. She yawned again, then closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep, feeling safe and happy.  
  
Sighing softly, Heero put her into the crib and covered her with the blanket, then looked up. He locked eyes with Trowa as the banged boy leaned against the doorjamb, watching them. "You know she won't be able to stay." Trowa said softly, eyes shaded.  
  
Heero's face became impassive, unreadable as he nodded sharply. He walked past Trowa, then stopped as a gentle hand was put onto his arm. "Don't worry, Trowa...I'll remember my missions." He said flatly before going to his room.  
  
"That wasn't my worry...Heero..." Trowa said softly, sadly as he watched his comrade go to his room.  
  
Watching from his own room, Quatre bit his lip as he looked over at Trowa. He sighed, shaking his head as he made his way over to his friend. "I wish we could keep her...the change in Heero is simply amazing. And I hate the idea of giving her to someplace we know nothing about."  
  
"I know, Quatre. But, as Wufei said...it is our lot. And she would deserve a life not filled with war." Trowa said with a sigh as he shook his head. "But we don't have to focus on that just yet. Hopefully we won't get missions for more for a while." He said with a sigh.  
  
"That it is...and perhaps, even if we do get missions, we can try to make sure that one of us is always here." Quatre grinned, then his eyes widened. "Perhaps...perhaps if we do, maybe one of my sisters would be willing to care for her till the war is over."  
  
Smirking slightly, Trowa shook his head. "Would you risk a child into space right now, Quatre? I don't think it is safe."  
  
Quatre shook his head, grinning at his friend. "No, I wouldn't. But not all of them are in space, Trowa."  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, Trowa crossed his arms over his chest. "Last I heard they all were." He said, then smirked as Wufei came up the stairs, talking softly with Duo.  
  
"Yeah, well...I can always convince one of 'em to come here." Quatre stuck his tongue out at his friend. "Besides, I'm sure at least 'one' of them has to be here! They're all over!"  
  
"All over what?" Duo asked with curiosity as he walked next to Wufei, absently smacking Wufei upside the head with his braid.  
  
Wufei grabbed the braid just as absently as Trowa said, "Quatre suggested that, when the time came, we leave the little one with one of his sisters."   
  
Wufei cocked an eyebrow as he played thoughtfully with the end of the braid. "If they are here...I heard they were all in space. Perhaps...someone else?"  
  
Quatre sweatdropped. Did everyone know the whereabouts of his sisters better than he did?! "Well, what else do you suggest?!"  
  
"The only other thing would be an orphanage and I'll be damned if I let you guys put her in one of those places!" Duo retorted heatedly, his eye twitching as he watched Wufei play with his braid.  
  
Wufei tugged on the end reprovingly. "Did I say that, Duo? No...I was thinking of talking to someone else...one that we can trust." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Do you know someone, Wufei?" Trowa asked softly in curiosity. Wufei shrugged and walked down the hall after dropping Duo's braid.  
  
"He's being evasive. I'm scared now." Duo blinked, then followed after Wufei down the hall. Quatre blinked, looking to Trowa, then shrugged. He had no idea who Wufei could mean. Trowa smirked at Quatre and shrugged as well.   
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Five Pilots and a Baby pt. 3/?  
  
Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own the boys, but boy are we gonna have fun with them!!!  
  
Warnings: AU, dark, shounen-ai, angst, sap, fluff  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language.  
  
Pairings: if you ARE wondering, the bois are a bit…loose with each other. Hinted 2x1, 2x3, 2+4 in this along with 2+5, 4+5, 3+5, 1+5  
  
Note: AGAIN MORE!! *cackles and falls over* Enjoy and please review!!  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Wufei went into his room and got ready for bed, not turning on the lights. He needed to think on things then make contact. He blinked, as he looked over, his shirt just off as Duo came into the room. "Maxwell what is it now?" He asked somewhat grumpily. Duo arched an eyebrow upward at the shirtless Wufei. He smirked evilly, then firmly shut the door to Wufei's bedroom. Cocking an eyebrow, Wufei faced Duo. "Maxwell...what do you want?" He asked in a low voice, his shirt dropping down slightly.  
  
"What do I want? Well let's see...there are a lot of things that I want. I'd like a nice car...or no...a motorcycle!" Duo grinned, his eyes never leaving Wufei as he walked over. He placed his hands on the naked chest before him. "But right now all I want is you."  
  
Blinking in surprise, Wufei stared at Duo in surprise. It was true he cared for all of the other pilots...respected them deeply. But this...was something new. "Me? Maxwell quit joking around." He snorted out and turned from Duo, heading for his bed. "Is there anything else more important? Or can I go to bed now?"   
  
Arching an eyebrow upwards, Duo turned his head to hide the hurt look on his face. "I guess not, if you don't feel it's important. I won't bother you again, Wufei." He should have known, really. He'd always thought Wufei was filled with honor and someone he could look up to. That sense had gradually turned to a bit more than friendship for the braided pilot, but obviously not for his friend. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Wufei. It won't happen again."  
  
Blinking at that, Wufei looked over his shoulder at Duo. He saw the hurt look and his eyes widened in surprise. "You...weren't joking?" he asked softly, not even realizing he'd said out loud.  
  
"Of course I wasn't joking. I may joke around about a lot of things, but I don't that." Duo replied, unable to keep the hurt from his voice. He kept his back to Wufei, so the Chinese pilot couldn't see his trembling.  
  
"Duo...." Wufei said softly, suddenly feeling like a heel. He reached out, then stepped over silently, placing a gentle hand on Duo's shoulder. "Forgive me...I never meant to say otherwise...." He whispered softly, apologetically.  
  
"Hey, it's not a problem. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll go so you can get to bed." Duo said gruffly, keeping his eyes averted. He hadn't expected Wufei's rejection to feel this bad.  
  
Swallowing hard, Wufei looked away. "I...understand. If that is what you wish...." He said quietly and took his hand back before turning back to his bed. "I...am sorry, Duo." He said quietly.  
  
"What I wish? No, it isn't but it's what you wish." Duo said softly, almost whispering the painful words. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth in anger. Anger at himself and this whole situation. "I'm sorry, Wufei...I didn't mean to say anything that would damage our friendship."  
  
"Would it be considered...damaged? I pray not." Wufei said softly as he looked over his shoulder at Duo. "You...are special to me...Duo."  
  
If anything, those words stopped Duo in his tracks. He looked up, his blue eyes filled with shock. "I...I am?"  
  
Wufei turned his face away, nodding sharply. "All of you are special to me. But you...I am sorry, Duo. I never meant to hurt you with such callous words." He said quietly and went over to his bed.  
  
"It's...okay. Don't worry about it." Duo turned, giving Wufei one of his dazzling smiles. Inside, however, he still felt his heart break. 'We're all special to him...equally no doubt. I really am a fool...'  
  
"Why do you give me a false smile, Duo? Have I truly blundered so badly in my words?" Wufei asked softly, feeling hurt and sorrow well up inside of him. Duo usually would hide his feelings behind that very smile...especially when he was hurting.  
  
It wasn't the first time and Duo had no illusions it would be the last that he did in fact hide behind his smile. He shook his head, trying to allay Wufei's fears. It wasn't Wufei's fault that Duo wasn't...desirable enough. "Nothing's wrong! Honest!" But Duo knew differently. 'Should show me to try and give my heart out again. Every time I try, it only gets trampled on. I should know better by now.'  
  
Looking away, Wufei closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't help the few tears that rolled down his face. "I...see...." He whispered softly as his fist clenched tightly. 'What have I done? What can I do? He's lying to me...'  
  
Turning away, Duo stood at the entrance to Wufei's bedroom. His hand on the doorjamb, he looked at the closed door, his hand so close to the doorknob. "Don't worry, Wufei. I won't mention this again. I didn't mean to offend you with my...desires. We'll stay friends, the way you want it to be. Good night."  
  
"De...sires?" Wufei whispered softly, finally understanding what Duo had been covering for. He paled as he realized what he'd said. "Duo...don't leave. Please." He whispered softly as he looked up and reached for his friend.  
  
"Hey, it's okay! I don't mind, really. I should have known, after all." Duo said bitterly, his eyes on the floor so he didn't see Wufei reaching out to him. "I mean...it's obvious you're not like that." 'Of course he isn't...Heero's right. You are a baka. How could he be when he had a wife? I really need to start thinking things through. Maybe then I wouldn't hurt myself so much.'  
  
"If you think that, then you don't know me, Duo." Wufei whispered softly, feeling hurt and shame well up in him. He got up silently and went to the tense form. He wrapped his arms around Duo's shoulders, nuzzling the soft neck. "I ask again...please don't leave me."  
  
Flinching slightly at the touch, Duo looked up. Looking behind him at the man holding him, he fought back tears. "I'd never leave you, Wufei. No matter what you wanted, I'd never leave."  
  
"You were just going to..." Wufei whispered softly, trying to fight his own tears. "Forgive me, Duo...what I said was truth...but so is this truth. I care deeply for you. When you...said you wanted me...I was shocked. I didn't think you could ever want me in that special way. I was wrong...please forgive me."  
  
"It...it is?" Duo couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Did this truly mean that Wufei...cared? "Why not? Why didn't you think I could? Am I that hard to...to love?"  
  
"Far from it. I just felt that...you wouldn't want someone so...stuffy, as you say, like me." Wufei said softly as he tightened his hold on Duo, drawing him closer. "You are so...carefree, even at the hardest times. I admire that so much and feel so...stiff and boring around you. I fear that you wouldn't want me. And....you always propositioned the others, so I thought that, again, I was being left out." He said quietly in shame and loneliness.  
  
It was Duo's turn to feel ashamed. He lowered his head, staring at the floor as he spoke softly. "I've never thought of you as stiff and boring. You're so much more than I am, so much more honorable than I could ever be. Hell...you're a much better person than I am." His face flushed as he thought of the rest of what Wufei said. "I never propositioned you because I always knew I didn't stand a chance with the likes of you. You're too noble and honorable for someone like me. I did Heero mainly because it was a challenge...same with Trowa. Quatre is just my friend."  
  
Wufei blinked in surprise at these words. "You...." He turned Duo around and gazed at him steadily, searching his eyes. "Why would you think you are less than I? You are my equal...always will be...." He whispered softly.  
  
"No I'm not." Duo said calmly, his blue eyes showing no emotion. It was as if his words had long been accepted. "You're far more than I. I'm nothing more than a street rat who got lucky enough to find Dr. G and get saddled with a Gundam."  
  
"Duo." Wufei whispered softly, feeling a tear of pain roll down his cheek. He'd never heard this from his friend. "Please don't say that...please. Do you call our judgement wrong? Do you call *my* judgement on you wrong?" He whispered softly, voice shaking with hurt.  
  
"No, I don't. I just know the truth about myself." Duo said softly, his own eyes filled with pain. He'd never spoken to anyone of what he'd been through prior to finding Dr. G. "My words are true, Wufei. I'm sorry to have hurt you with them, but they are true nevertheless. I'm nothing but a street rat, always have been and always will be."  
  
"Then we are all nothing...for I know I for one will not lose you to such...ridiculous words!" Wufei said firmly before hugging Duo to him. "I watched you...with the little one. Such love and tenderness...kindness...that doesn't exist in a nothing. That exists in a someone."  
  
"Hey, never said I was a 'nothing.' I said I was a street rat." Duo mumbled against Wufei's chest, his arms instinctively wrapping around his friend. He tried to hold back his tears, but soon found himself sobbing against his friend.  
  
"You said you are nothing, Duo...and you aren't. You aren't at all." Wufei said softly as he rubbed Duo's back soothingly. He moved back carefully, then sat down on the bed, holding Duo to him on his lap. "You are special...you are mine."  
  
"You-yours?" Duo stuttered, feeling a flush creep over his cheeks. He looked at Wufei, a question in his eyes. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.  
  
Wufei smiled softly, closing his eyes and making a decision. "Mine. And....I'm yours...if you'll have me." He whispered softly as he brushed his lips over Duo's lips. Wufei's words were almost more than he could ever have dreamed. Duo gave a soft sob against the lips against his own. He returned the kiss, almost desperately. He'd long tried to hide his feelings for the Chinese pilot, but with Wufei's own admission, his resolve had crumbled into nothing and he willingly gave himself over to his friend and love. Smiling into the kiss, Wufei tasted Duo gently, holding him close, soothingly. He rubbed the longhaired pilot's back gently as he leaned back. "I ask again...please don't leave me." He whispered softly.  
  
"Never. I promise I won't leave you." Duo said faintly, his eyes slightly wide with wonder as he gazed at Wufei. He couldn't help but chuckle, then grin. "It would seem little Shaina has changed us all much more than we expected."  
  
"A baby can do that...they are, afterall, a gift of life." Wufei said softly, eyes flashing slightly in sorrow before becoming clear again. He smiled again. "Now...do you want to get ready for bed?"  
  
"They are...I guess." Duo tilted his head, then touched Wufei's cheek briefly. "Now I'm going to be a pest and ask you what's wrong."  
  
Eyes saddening, Wufei hugged Duo close. He buried his face as the past came up, haunting him. "Life is precious, Duo...I must always remember that, even when I snuff it out." He whispered softly, cryptically.  
  
"I know how you feel." Duo closed his eyes, remembering Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. "But what we're doing is so others won't be hurt, like we were. We must never forget that either."  
  
"I know, Duo...I know." Wufei said softly as he held Duo closer to him. With a sigh, he pulled back and smiled gently at Duo. "Did you want to get some clothes for the night?"  
  
A sly smirk fell across Duo's lips as he grinned at his friend. "Oh? Why would I need spare clothes?" Wufei opened his mouth to reply, then blushed deeply. He...hadn't thought of that. In fact...he hadn't slept with anyone since his wife...and certainly not of the same sex. "Ya know...you look cute in red." Duo quipped with a smirk. He was definitely feeling like his old self again. Of course, he'd never do anything to hurt Wufei. 'Hell, chances are he's never even been with a guy. He had been married, after all.'  
  
"Idiot..." Wufei whispered in embarrassment, but it was affectionate. He nuzzled Duo gently before kissing him softly, running his fingers up into the bound hair.  
  
"Yeah yeah...tell me something else I don't know." Duo smirked, returning the soft kiss. He shivered at the touch on his hair; it had always been a spot of pleasure for him. Smirking as he noticed the shiver, Wufei massaged softly at the base of Duo's neck as he kissed the other youth. He ran his fingers down and began unraveling the soft silk. If it had been anyone else, the very touch to his braid would have meant instant death. But Duo let Wufei unbraid his hair, eager to see the look on his friend's face when he saw the long chestnut mane fall around them.  
  
As he undid the soft locks, Wufei's eyes softened with love. "Oh Duo....you look so..." He blushed slightly as he brought his eyes up to Duo's while his hands slowly ran through the soft hair. Duo found himself blushing slightly at the look Wufei was giving him. He flushed, running his fingers through a lock of hair. Running his fingers through the hair, Wufei laced his fingers with Duo's fingers, smiling softly. "It's so soft...like you. So gently warm and soothing. So...lovely." He whispered softly.  
  
"Really? Thanks." Duo couldn't help the blush that came over his cheeks at Wufei's soft words. He hadn't heard anyone say that to him before. Strangely, he didn't take Wufei's words that he was soft badly.  
  
Chuckling softly, Wufei kissed the blushing cheeks softly. "So...lovely..." He breathed out softly, nuzzling Duo as he ran his fingers through the soft hair.  
  
"So are you." Feeling adventurous, after all Wufei had taken his own hair down, Duo let his fingers pull out the hair tie. He smiled, running his fingers through the shoulder length black hair.  
  
Blushing brightly, Wufei brought a hand up to his hair and cleared his throat in embarrassment. Even his *wife* had never had the gall to do that without permission! "D-duo...I..."  
  
"What? It's only fair. You took my hair down, now I should get to take yours down." Duo smirked, arching an eyebrow in challenge at Wufei.  
  
Smirking at the challenge, Wufei moved slowly. "A challenge, hm?" He purred out as he laid Duo out on the bed and stretched out over him.  
  
"Think you're up to it?" Duo asked, not just in regards to the challenge, but to what Duo hoped was about to happen. He looked up at Wufei sincerely, knowing he wouldn't be at all hurt if Wufei said no.  
  
"Perhaps...at another time when there is no danger of being found or of waking a certain little one." Wufei whispered softly, his voice filled with promise as he smiled gently. He leaned up onto his elbows and gazed down at Duo, feeling so at ease with Duo that he knew he'd been right in his decision. Knowing that Wufei had made the right decision as well, Duo smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around Wufei's neck, just gazing at him softly. In time they would, he knew. But he was in no hurry to rush things along. Leaning forward, Wufei brushed his lips softly over Duo's lips, then leaned up again, eyes twinkling. "You sure you don't want to get some other clothes for the night?" he asked softly before shifting to the side.  
  
For a minute Duo was confused. He tilted his head to the side, blinking owlishly. "Why would I need a change of clothing for the night?"  
  
"Idiot..." Wufei said with a smile before scooting out of his bed. He went to his dresser and pulled out a soft silk nightshirt and tossed it at Duo before stripping and putting one on himself. "I don't think you'd want to have your dirty day clothes on at night, do you?"  
  
"Well no..." Duo eyed the nightshirt with slight distaste. "Actually...I don't usually wear anything to bed, but if you insist..."  
  
Wufei blushed brightly at that information. "I-I..." He fidgeted, then looked away, clearing his throat. "If that is what you want, that is fine..."   
  
Duo snickered at the blush on his friend's face. He bounced to his feet, taking the nightshirt. "Nah, it's cool. Don't worry about it. Besides, it'll just mean you have to wait longer to see all of me." He grinned, winking as he bounced up to change.  
  
Clearing his throat, Wufei opened his mouth while staring at the opposite wall. "Duo...what is it like? Sleeping with a man?" He finally said, blushing brightly.  
  
"Huh? Oh." Duo had forgotten for a moment that Wufei had never done such a thing. Changing quickly, he turned back to his friend and wrapped his arms around Wufei gently. "It's odd you should ask that, since I've actually been with both." He flushed, looking at Wufei with concern. He didn't want Wufei to think that he slept around all the time.  
  
"Oh? I see." Wufei said quietly as he leaned into Duo. He kept his gaze on the wall, silently thinking on what was said. "I...my wife and I were always close. I loved being with her." His throat closed unexpectedly with tears and he shook his head. "But you don't want to know that. I am sorry." He whispered softly as he brought his hands up and patted Duo's.  
  
"Oh stop it. Why wouldn't I want to know that?" Duo shook his head, then smiled softly as he hugged his friend. "Let me finish. It's...different, certainly. It depends on what position you're in but...it is just as wonderful as when you are with a woman. There are things...feelings, you have when you're with a man that you can never have with a woman." He tilted his head to the side and hugged his friend tightly. "You've never let yourself grieve for her, have you?"  
  
Wufei's mouth thinned and he looked away. "Please...I...I don't want to talk about this, Duo." He whispered softly, then shrugged down, and took Duo's hands, leading him to the bed silently.  
  
"All right." Duo sighed, nodding briefly. His friend was still hurting badly over his wife's death. 'Like I am with Sister Helen and Father Maxwell, no doubt. Pain...is that all that binds us all together?' Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts, he allowed himself to be led to the bed.  
  
Crawling under the covers, Wufei found himself smiling softly up at Duo, his soft ebony hair brushing his silken nightgown as he lay out. "Come to bed, Duo."  
  
Nodding, Duo smiled back as he climbed into bed. Crawling underneath the covers to join Wufei, Duo smiled at his friend as he wrapped his arms around Wufei. "Hmm...much better."  
  
Smiling softly, Wufei settled down as he wrapped his own arms around Duo's shoulders. "Agreed. Good night, Duo." He said softly, smiling.  
  
"'Night, Fei." Duo yawned hugely, then settled down into the warm covers and quickly fell asleep. Smiling softly, Wufei pressed a kiss to Duo's head then fell asleep. He smiled in content as he dreamed of days past and future.  
  
TBC 


End file.
